


The One Where the Master Turns Into a Cat

by locked_prism



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, M/M, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locked_prism/pseuds/locked_prism
Summary: The Doctor and the Master travel to a planet where someone casts a spell on the Master. They don’t know what it was supposed to do but it doesn’t seem to work anyway.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	The One Where the Master Turns Into a Cat

The Doctor was about to go to the kitchen, find himself some late dinner until he saw a cat wandering around in the console room. He stopped, wondering how he got in and where he came from. 

He came down to inspect him. He was a small golden cat with big round brown eyes. When he got closer he started meowing at him. A lot. He tried to shush him but he just kept meowing. He picked him up and that seemed to calm him a bit. 

He started talking to him in a baby voice, “Hey little guy. How did you get in?” The cat meowed at him again and the Doctor tilted his head, “Hm, for some reason I can’t understand you.” 

The Doctor continued on his way to the kitchen, “I bet you’re hungry. Let’s get some food.” 

He got to the kitchen and gently let the cat hop onto the counter. He looked through the fridge, wondering what people food would be suitable. He decided on eggs, remembering that cats like that, and started cooking some up. 

The cat wandered over while he was scrambling them in the pan and nudged at the Doctor’s hand. The Doctor chuckled slightly and looked down at him. The cat started meowing again. “Shh, I’m just making us some food,” the Doctor moved a hand to pet him softly as he hushed him. The cat tentatively pushed his head into the hand, purring. The Doctor smiled. 

When the eggs were done he scraped them onto a plate. He found a little bowl that he thought would be ok enough for the cat and put some eggs in it too. He set them both down and he began eating his. The cat looked at it quizzically and slowly took a bite then started eating more. The Doctor was happy to see the cat eating, it would be good for him. 

After they finished the Doctor put the dishes in the sink and carried the cat to his room. 

“It’s been a long day. I’ll figure you out when I wake up,” the Doctor says as he enters his room. 

He lets the cat hop to the floor. He heads over to his wardrobe to undress. The cat tottles about. 

The Doctor climbs into bed when he’s done and pats a spot next to him, “You can come up here.” The cat keeps walking around for a minute, more than a minute really, then eventually jumps on the bed. The cat curls into a small ball right against the Doctor. The Doctor smiles softly as his eyelids flutter shut and he drifts off to sleep. 

~

The Doctor slowly awakes, his eyes adjusting to the light. He sees the cat staring at him. He’s a bit startled seeing the cat right in front of his face. He sits up, rubs at his eyes and yawns. He gets up and stretches a little then he changes. 

The Doctor picked the cat up, “Hey little guy,” he cooed, “Sleep well?” The cat meowed. 

The Doctor made his way to the console room and when he arrived he placed the cat down on the console gently, hoping it wouldn’t mess with anything. He grabbed a screen and pulled it over to him. He tapped on a few things then slid his glasses on. 

The screen showed an analysis of sorts about the cat. The first thing it listed was species. The Doctor’s eyes glanced over it and was immensely confused, “Time Lord?” the Doctor read out, “Are you scanning me? Don’t scan me,” the Doctor grumbled. The TARDIS hummed around him. “That’s clearly a cat not a Time Lord. What are you on about?” the Doctor smacked the side of the screen, annoyed. He tossed his glasses down. 

The cat started meowing again and wouldn’t stop. The Doctor froze as if coming to a realisation, “Oh.. Master, is that you?” The cat meowed again. 

The Doctor burst out laughing. The Master hissed at him. 

“I’m sorry, Master,” the Doctor said, barely containing his laughs, “This must have happened on the last planet we visited. I guess that spell did work but I didn’t know it would do this.” 

The Master hissed again. “You’ll be fine. It’ll wear off really soon. Relax.” 

“Here,” the Doctor said as he picked him up. The Master stopped what he was doing immediately. The Doctor carried him to one of the infinitely many sitting rooms in the TARDIS, one of his favourites that was nearby. It was quaint and cozy. 

The Doctor laid down on a couch and placed the Master on his lap. He was petting him and scratching behind his ears. The Master couldn’t help the purring that came out of him. The Doctor smiled down at him. He waited for the Master to turn back, he knew it would be happening any second now. 

He suddenly felt the weight in his lap shift then be distributed in a different manner. He looked down to see the Master lying on him. 

“I hate you,” the Master complained. 

“I love you too,” the Doctor said softly, placing a kiss to the top of his head. He grabbed a throw blanket near them and used it to cover the Master’s naked body. The Master huffed on top of him, “How didn’t you know it was me?” 

“How was I supposed to?” 

The Master huffed again. He scouted a little higher up the Doctor’s body so his head was resting on his chest. He listened to his hearts beat. His hand lying next to his head, fiddling with the Doctor’s shirt. The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair, his other arm was wrapped around his waist. 

“How was it, being a cat?”

“Terrible.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is always welcome and feedback is appreciated.


End file.
